


A tedious day

by Ferairia123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring Mycroft Holmes, Case Fic, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mention of severed body parts, Old snake lady, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really Tired Greg, Story: The Adventure of the Speckled Band reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Greg had a long day. There was two severed torsos and snake fiascoes and the amount of just mediating and placating the public AND his own officers. He even missed most his night with Mycroft.But Mycroft understood. That alone is a blessing.





	A tedious day

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving for Mystrade action but I was too...lost? in trying to find what to write about them. Fortunately, [Frederick](https://twitter.com/estusknight) gave me a prompt and here it is! Though, it went a little extra but I still hope you like it.
> 
> Also thankful to [nowaytheglobetrotter](https://twitter.com/rantingpuppet) for beta-ing this. Have been half asleep with all the workload.

Honestly, Greg Lestrade was surprised that he hasn't popped a vein somewhere as he rode home.

He tried to put it aside but it was getting on his nerves again as the day's event crept into his mind again.

He should have known it was going to be a bad day when the coffeemaker was out. It started with two inspectors squabbling over staples. Truthfully, half of the building already knew one of them was cheating with the other's wife. Personally, it was none of Greg's business. But when blows are flying, that was it for the both of them.

That was barely sorted when they had reports of decomposed mutilated parts at the Thames. 

Leaving it for the Superintendent to deal with it, him and his team were off to investigate it.

They found two torsos and a foot. The bugger who found it had vomited near it, prompting processing of the said guy.

Unfortunately, he had already gone home and was now resisting to be processed. That caused them to go and get a subpoena for the said processing.

Then another call came in for a double murder. It was nearer to them and finishing up, Greg took the call. It was at a corner house so they had started interviewing the neighbours. As they were going in for the processing, the roof at the crime scene collapse with another body, getting debris everywhere and barely missing the forensics.

Good for them but that one had landed on one of the victims on the floor and probably crushed the more fragile evidence if there was any. Frustrating but still manageable.

As if listening to his thoughts, the fates threw him threw another thing to handle.

Greg was interviewing one of the neighbours across the street when there was raised voices that escalated quickly to panicked shrieks. Acting quick, he ordered the neighbour to go back in. To his annoyance, he saw an elderly lady carrying a snake caring two officers in uniform. More officers were on the scene then. It was very loud with nothing as result.

Sighing heavily, he had to go down and placate whatever it was. It was a small argument that lead to a nearly deaf old lady to lose her temper at what she presumed was police coercion. 

It could have been a lot worse but thankfully, he and a couple more police officers could coax her back inside with some tea.

She was quite the Indian enthusiast and her snake was from one such district. A phyton. It wasn't even poisonous.

Right now, he's thanking God that he has a loud voice. All those marching drills came in handy after all.

It was already dark when he reached the Yard again. Clearing his pockets, he checked his phone for messages before starting on the interview notes.

He froze. There was an unregistered number but the first line had Mycroft's name on it. Cursing, he wrote up a quick apology for being late as he set to work on getting his case files. 

By the time he killed the engine, he was already sighing about everything. Perhaps, the worse of all is that he missed out a couple of hours with Mycroft.

They were both busy but he hoped that Mycroft would have time off tomorrow.

Mycroft, as he had pleasantly found out, was a considerate lover. His dinner was already in the oven, ready to be warmed as soon as he got back home. A note was left there, chicken curry. He would've laughed if he had more energy. Decided to just grab a piece of bread instead, he left the kitchenette. 

The flat was dark but a few floor lamps were left lit to light his way in the house.

He wanted to see Mycroft. He had responded that he'll staying the night. Food can wait.

Padding his way to the bedroom, he saw the other man laying awake in bed. Probably in his mind palace.

"Finally, you've returned." Said Mycroft as he greeted Greg. Voice hoarse from disuse. Sitting up, he couldn't help but give a small sympathetic smile as he saw the other man.

Greg couldn't help to swoop down for a kiss. "Yeah, sorry about that, love."

"Perfectly understandable." He responded rather breathlessly. "You should change. There's barely anymore hours for sleep as it is." He advised him gently.

Greg suddenly felt more tired than he ever did. Sighing, and probably sulking at tomorrow's hell of work, he took a seat on the side of the bed instead. Being in Mycroft's presence was more comforting than he imagined.

"Yeah, just...just give me a minute, yeah." He told him with a tired smile. Internally, he was trying to muster the will to go and change.

Mycroft saw this and gently placed a hand on the crook of his arm. "Perhaps, you would need help?" He offered in a benign tone. But as Greg's eyes met his, there was a crinkle of amusement as he did.

Greg chuckled self-depreciatingly, earning a grounding grip from the hand earlier. Had he been younger or not so tired, it would have a less than innocent offer.

"Nothing untoward is meant, darling." Mycroft said comfortingly as he closed the distance with a peck on his cheek. "We all need reprieve once in awhile." He almost whispered the word to his ear as he circled his arms around the other man's torso.

Greg was sighing in relief at the side cuddle and the warmth bleeding into him from Mycroft's body. "Yeah, I'd like some help, love." Greg replied, almost sagging in his cuddle.

Mycroft gave him another peck before proceeding to help him out of his clothes. Eventually, they had to stand up and get to the bathroom before the both of them returned to their bed. Nothing else, mattered. Even if there's only an hour of sleep left, everything else is for tomorrow, another day.


End file.
